The Journey of Kimo
by HunRob
Summary: Kimo, following his mother's last wish, sets out to reveal the truth about his origins. But much to his and other's surprise, he finds more than he ever imagined... Chapter 3 up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Kimo's loss

Author's note: I don't own the Lion King, Disney does. However, my characters are mine. 

Hello everyone! Let me warn you that this is the first story of a not so talented person (me), but I hope you'll enjoy it! So let it begin!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Kimo's loss**

Slowly and carefully, the lone lioness made her way through the tall savanna grass. The midday sun made her creamy brown fur radiate warmth. She took one step after the other, making sure her paws didn't make a sound as they touched the ground. Every now and then her amber eyes scanned the surroundings for something, going left and right, looking for the smallest trace of other animals. One would think the lioness was hunting, because she was crouched low to the ground. But that was for another reason, she didn't want to be seen. Her ears were alert, not even a rustle could have passed her attention by. Step by step, the lioness crept forward, the tension raising in her body, tail twitching nervously, until...

'Ouch!'

she stepped on a thorn. She didn't even have the time to realize the mistake she made by accidentaly crying out, when she was hit in her side by a ball of fur accompanied by a tiny roar. As surprized as she was, Minzi lost her balance, and soon she was lying on the ground with a small, panting male cub on top of her. His colour was almost the same as hers, and his blue eyes were shining with joy.

'Gotcha mum! _(pant)_ Oh yeah! The mighty lion has won again!' he exclaimed happily.

'Yes, you've got me. You're getting better at pouncing every day Kimo.' Minzi patted her son's head with a proud expression on her face.

'Sure I am! I'm the best fighter in the whole world!'

'Yes you are, now, will the mighty Kimo let me up?'

'What if he doesn't?' A grin spread on Kimo's muzzle. 'What are you going to do then?' he said, using the most mischievous voice he had.

'Now let me think about it.' Minzi replied, pretending to be in deep thoughts. 'How about this?' With a quick move she rolled around, reversing positions. Now she was pinning Kimo to the ground. He tried to struggle but her big paw held him firmly. A smile appeared on Minzi's muzzle.

'Hey, it's not fair!'

'Life is not fair!' she said, then began to tickle her cub for all she was worth.

Kimo was laughing, tears running down his cheek. The golden furred tip of his tail waved left and right and his paws were twitching as he tried to break free of his current position.

'No _(laugh)_ mum, lemme go! _(laugh)_ Please!'

'Where is the mighty Kimo now? I thought he could handle a situation like this.'

'Please stop! _(laugh)_ I can't take it anymore!'

'Alright'

Minzi released her son, who slowly recovered from the 'treatment' he just received.

'By the way Kimo, it is time for your bath.'

'NO WAY!' Kimo squealed. 'I had a bath two days ago and I'm not even dirty yet!'

He tried to make a run for it but Minzi stepped on his tail and he ended up falling on his belly with a loud thud. He wanted to resist but she grabbed him by his scruff and a few second later his only choice was to calm down as his mothers tounge ran up and down on his back. Kimo decided that this was a good time to ask a question that was bugging him.

'Mum, I was thinking about something. How come we don't live with a pride? Lions usually live in prides you know.'

'Well – my mother – was – a rouge – too.' Minzi answered between licks. 'I just – didn't – want to – settle down.'

'But it could have been fun to play with other cubs.'

'I thought – you enjoyed – playing – with me.'

'Yes I do.' Kimo paused for a second. 'And wath about my father? I never knew him. Did he live with a pride or was he a rouge too?'

Minzi stopped in the middle of a lick. She looked at Kimo with a worried expression, then pulled him closer to herself into a hug. Should she tell him about that? No, he was too young to understand, she thought, maybe when he gets older.

'I didn't know much about your father. We only spent a few days together while we mated. Then he left towards the setting sun.'

'I know I've never met him, but still, I miss him.'

Minzi felt like as if her heart was being torn out in that moment. She snuggled her son even more in an attempt to comfort him.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't know that this meant so much to you.'

'Will I ever see him, mum?'

'I don't know Kimo. Maybe one day, when you're older. Maybe.'

'Uh, okay. But mum...'

'Yes darling?' she said, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her son.

'Wath is mating?'

Minzi's eyes opened in a flash. She knew she was in trouble...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Life was most of the time easy for Kimo. There was always enough prey so he was never hungry. He could run around the savanna exploring everything driven by the natural curiosity of cubs, only to make his mother continiously worry about him. And her mother was always there for him. He loved her very much. Minzi cared for his son as all mothers would. She taught him the ways of lions and everything else he needed to know. She watched him grow every day with pride. Months have passed, working their magic on Kimo's body. He became stronger, bigger and his golden-brown mane began to grow too. As time went by however, there were two things Kimo missed greatly. One was the company of other lions of his own age. The other was his father. The only thing Minzi ever told him about his father was that he had the same blue eyes. From that day on, he spent hours gazing at his reflection in the water, desperately trying to imagine a different lion with the same eyes. No matter how hard he tried, the only thing staring back at him was an adolescent and - as he liked to say - handsome lion. Himself. Every time he asked his mother about him she didn't answer.

One day Kimo was relaxing under his favourite tree while Minzi was hunting somewhere. He was lying on his back, enjoying the warmth of the sun heating his belly. He was just about to drift off to sleep, when... The scent hit his nose. He sat straight up and sniffed nervously in the air. His mind was working faster then ever, tying to find the meaning of it all. And then it hit him.

'Lions' he muttered, with a puzzled expression. 'Other lions, here?'

As soon as he said that a scream struck his ears. It was faint and came from far but he would have recognised it anytime. It was his mother.

'Mum?'

In a second Kimo was up on all fours, looking into the direction from where his mothers voice came. And he heard it again. But this time it was a cry of pain. Kimo began to run, trying to go as fast as he could.

'Mum, hold on! I'm coming!' He tried to shout but he was already panting from the effort to run faster then ever before. 'Please don't let me be late, please.'

He was getting closer and closer, he could hear the sound of someone hitting the ground. With one leap across some bushes he arrived at the scene roaring, claws unsheated. Minzi was badly hurt, lying on the ground seemingly unconscious and next to her was another lioness, whose attention was now turned to Kimo.

'Mum, no!' He growled at the sandy coloured lioness. 'YOU!'

He crouched, he jumped, he roared ... and he was hit. The lioness was clearly more experienced at fighting then Kimo. He landed next to his mother, with a few cuts on his side. Before he could react the lioness was pressing her paw to his throat with claws out.

'From now on this is my territory. Leave or you'll end up like her!' Then she raised her paw and knocked him out.

Kimo slowly opened his eyes. His mind was confused, but soon the pain in his shoulder reminded him of the events that just happened. He jumped up, assuming a defensive position and bared his fangs, but the lioness was long gone. Kimo turned around and spotted his mother lying on the ground. He rushed to her side and gently nuzzled her cheek.

'Mum, mum it's me, Kimo. Please, wake up.'

'Kimo' Minzi looked at her son. 'Kimo, darling, I feel that my time is near.'

'No mum, don't say that, you'll be fine.' Tears ran down his muzzle. 'You'll be up in no time.'

'We both know that isn't true.'

'No' Kimo began to sob. 'I'm so sorry, I tried.'

'Shhh, it's all right. It's not your fault. I just want you to forgive me before I go.'

'Forgive you? For what? You should forgive me, I couldn't protect you!' Kimo was now crying.

'Please listen to me. I never wanted to leave him, but I had to.'

'Leave who, mum? You mean ... dad?'

'Yes. He and I...' Minzi lost her strength, her breathing became heavy.

'Mum, hold on, please! You can't leave me, I need you!'

'I love you darling, I... I'll be watching over you. Follow the set... setting sun...'

Minzi's eyes closed for the last time as all the life left her body. Kimo let out a painful roar which echoed throughout the savanna, but finally, it died away. He was alone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Oh well, a few reviews would be nice... even if you want to criticize me. Please!

BTW, be on the lookout for

**Chapter 2: The quest**

_'Am I dead?'_

_'What do you think?'_


	2. Chapter 2: The quest

Author's note: I don't own the Lion King, Disney does. However, my characters are mine.

My two reviewers said they wanted more and I also enjoy doing this, so here we go, with

**Chapter 2: The quest**

The last rays of the sun painted everything orange as the red giant hovered just above the horizon, spreading its warmth in the last minutes of its daily reign. A cool breeze swept across the lands as the messenger of the nightfall, and the first stars were already visible. In that moment it seemed as if the time froze, leaving the world trapped between day and night, light and darkness. Kimo always admired this wonderful sight, but today, he found no pleasure in it. His blue eyes were fixed in the distance as he slowly walked away from the place he used to call 'home'. He stopped on the top of a hill to have a last glance of the lands that he was about to leave behind. As he surveyed the environment, memories suddenly flooded his mind, forcing him to shut his eyes tight in an attempt to make the images of his cubhood disappear. He shook his head, then turned around and resumed his journey, always following the setting sun. Kimo no longer felt pain in his shoulder, his wounds were healed, but only on the outside. Inside his head he could still hear the last words of his mother. _… forgive me … I never wanted to leave him, but I had to …_ He didn't understand why she acted so strange every time he asked her about him, but he was desperate to find the truth. And along with it, find his father. Without a home, without a family, without friends, this was the only thing left for him. It became his mission, his quest.

Kimo walked for hours before he decided to find some shelter where he could sleep. There were no caves in sight so he decided to spend the night under a tree. He laid down and curled up as cubs do, trying to keep himself warm. Still haunted by visions of the past, it took him a long time to go to sleep.

After a restless night Kimo awoke to the familiar sensation of hunger. Having eaten nothing in days made his stomach demand some fresh and tasty meat and ignite the instincts of a predator. Quickly forgetting about everything, he set out to find something for breakfast. In the distance he spotted a herd of antelope. They weren't his favourite but at the moment, anything would have satisfied his desire to feast. He turned all his attention to the grazing animals, he crouched low, silently stalking his prey. Kimo focused on the closest antelope and waited for the right moment. He unsheathed his claws and readied himself to jump…

'Ahhhhhhhhh Help!'

Upon hearing the cry the antelope herd broke into a run leaving a surprised Kimo where he was. He raised his head up, trying to find the source of the distress call, but apparently it found him sooner. Something was coming his way in the tall grass and before he could move away, a running cub head-bumped into his side sending both of them rolling on the ground. When the world was no longer moving with him, Kimo stood up and rubbed a paw against his aching side, where he received a blow just moments ago. Lying next to him was a young male cub made up of pale fur, a black tail tip and hair tuft, green eyes and a frightened expression. In a flash the cub was clinging to Kimo's paw.

'Please save me! She wants to hurt me! Please!'

'Whoa kid, slow down! What's this all about? Who's after you?'

The cub didn't say a word, he only looked at Kimo with begging eyes.

'I guess that would be me.'

Kimo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. Without having to turn his head and look at the cub's pursuer he knew who she was. When he finally gathered his strength to make a move he spotted the same sandy lioness from before. At first Kimo was shocked, then he felt himself weaken. But this feeling soon left him and gave its place to rising anger.

'So we meet again browny-boy.' The lioness began to circle them. 'And I see you found a little protégé too.' she said pointing towards the cub, who was meanwhile trying to hide behind Kimo's paws - with little success.

Kimo fought the temptation to leap at the lioness, his voice remained calm. 'What are you doing here? Who are you?'

'I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Oh my, how impolite of me! My name is Sharin. And you, my friend, are again in my way. You see, before you showed up, I was kind of … busy with something.'

'I am NOT your friend!' Kimo growled and showed his fangs.

'Temper, temper! I don't want anything from you. But I have some unfinished business with the furball, so I advise you to step aside.'

'No. What did he do to you anyway? … What did I do to you?' He stared silently at Sharin while she burst out laughing.

'You took it personally, didn't you? I was forced to move on and you and your mother were at the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all.'

'Not for me.' Kimo snarled.

'That is your problem. Mine is that cub right now. As I told you, step…

'No!' Kimo's answer came before she could finish. For a moment his blue eyes, filled with anger, met her cold yellowish ones, then she spoke.

'If you insist browny-boy.' Her claws slid out.

'My name is Kimo.'

Without further hesitation he jumped forward. But Sharin was waiting and she placed a powerful blow on Kimo's chin. He fell to the ground but quickly stood up growling fiercely at his opponent. She leapt at him and they began rolling left and right wrestling each other. They didn't even notice that the cub has fled nor did they know where he went.

The signs of Sharin's experience were showing again, Kimo received a good number of hits and cuts. He was weak but as she paused for a moment he raised his paw and swiped with it at the lioness. Sharin cried out in pain as Kimo's claws left three long scars running down her cheek. But she was quick to recover and soon Kimo received another blow, which sent him flying in the air. His whole body was aching and he could do nothing but watch as she made step after step closing on him. He wasn't strong enough to stand up and fight.

'You'll pay for this!' Sharin's eyes glowed with hatred.

In that moment a distant roar echoed in the air. Sharin quickly turned her head and saw several lionesses running towards them. She looked back at Kimo.

'This is your lucky day but remember, we shall meet again. And then nothing will disturb me.' In a flash she was gone.

Kimo groaned as he pushed himself up. He saw the approaching lionesses led by the cub and he wanted to make a step but his limbs didn't obey his orders. The hunger, the depression and now the fight drained all his energy, his trembling paws were no longer able to support his weight and his vision became blurry. He fell back to the ground and the sounds of the world faded away. His eyes closed and before the group would have reached him, Kimo was unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Warmth flowed around Kimo that made him feel relaxed and calm. His senses were still dim but he could feel that he was lying. Faint noises were coming from somewhere. It sounded like a steady rhythm, just like breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he was out of focus but he could make out a pair of green eyes staring directly at him. He remembered the face of the cub who he met before and blinked a few times to make his vision more and more clean until he could see… suddenly Kimo gasped. He was expecting the green-eyed cub but instead, he spotted a young lioness sitting next him. His eyes widened as he observed her. She was about his age and had the same pale fur as the cub with a slightly lighter belly, but her tail tip was brown much like his own colour. Her eyes were light green and they were fixed on him just like his were fixed on her. It seemed as if both of them couldn't look away. Kimo tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He could only think of one thing. The lioness made a big smile and leant a little closer.

'Hello Kimo!'

He was amazed by her soft voice but also surprised that she knew his name.

'Where am I? How do you know my name? Am I… Am I dead?'

'What do you think?'

'I don't know. I might be. It's just that you know my name. And…' Kimo contemplated whether to say the thing he wanted to or not. 'And you're so beautiful that you must be an angel.'

Upon hearing the compliment the lioness blushed terribly.

'No silly, you're alive. And thanks to you Ahi is safe too.'

'Ahi? Who's Ahi?'

'He's my little brother. You saved him, don't you remember? By the way, my name is Malaika.'

'Nice to meet you Malaika, I'm Kimo. Oh, but I guess you already know that.'

'Yes, Ahi told us everything. We found you passed out and took you back here, to our cave. You've been asleep since then. We cleaned your wounds and I stayed here by your side in case you woke up.'

'Thank you.'

'No, I thank you. Without you Ahi would be… no, I don't even want to think about that.' She shook her head. 'Sometimes he is really annoying, but I don't know what I'd do if we lost him. But let's not talk about that, you must be hungry.'

She stood up and walked outside of the cave. Kimo looked around checking everything, seeing that he was indeed in a cave and all alone. He looked outside the entrance and saw that the sun was just setting. He haven't had much time to submerge in his thoughts because Malaika came in dragging a zebra leg and placed it in front of him. Ten minutes later only the bones were lying on the floor and Kimo and Malaika were sitting silently next to each other.

'Tell me Kimo, what were you doing out there? Weren't you supposed to be with your pride?'

'I don't belong to a pride, I'm a rouge now.' Kimo's voice trembled a little.

'Really, how come?'

'It's that … you know … erm … I …' He tried to think of a good excuse, the last thing he wanted to do was speaking about Minzi. As he wanted to say something a small paw poked him from behind. He turned around. Ahi was standing there with his and Malaika's mother. After the proper introduction Jamala pushed his son forward a little.

'Okay mum, I know!' Ahi turned to Kimo and cleared his throat. 'Thank you for saving me mister lion, you must be very brave.'

'Hey, that was really nothing. And I should thank you too. You went for help, didn't you? You see you were brave too.'

'Yep!'

'And I'm so proud of my little fuzzball.' Jamala nuzzled her son gently.

'Mum, stop calling me that!'

'Sure my beloved little cubby-wubby.' She liked Ahi on his cheek who made an upset grin but returned the kiss.

For a moment Malaika watched her family lovingly, but then she glanced at Kimo. And in doing so she was the only one to see that he shut his eyes and turned away as a single tear ran down his muzzle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Look! It's another chapter! Would you let me know what you think about it? Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Déjá vu

Author's note: I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters except my own.

Sorry, this took longer then I planned. Now without further ado I present you:

**Chapter 3: Déjà vu**

It all began with a single drop which fell from the sky into the river making a soft splashing sound. The ripples that it sent across the surface of the water didn't even die away when it was followed by another one, then two, then three. Within seconds, there were hundreds and thousands of raindrops showering the world. Malaika sat in the entrance of the cave, silently watching the rain. She tried to sleep but the events of the recent day and her wandering thoughts didn't let her rest. She glanced back only to see that no one was awake but her. No wonder, she thought, it was the middle of the night after all. She looked at Ahi curled up close to his mother, and the other members of her pride, lionesses and cubs of all ages. She smiled a little as she remembered how they surrounded Kimo the previous day saying 'thank you' or asking questions. Then a group of cubs came along led by Ahi. They circled Kimo, all of them wanting to hear the story of the fight. For the third time. She fought the urge to laugh when she remembered how he fled from the cave with the cubs behind him, calling out her name for help.

A sudden grunt disturbed her in her thoughts. It was coming form the left side of the cave. In the darkness Malaika could make out the familiar brown fur of a lion. She stood up and made a few steps towards the sleeping Kimo. As she got closer she could clearly see that he was having a dream, and as she guessed not a pleasant one. He was shifting uncomfortably in his sleep, his tail twitched left and right and he was murmuring something. She sat next to him and carefully, not to wake anyone, she whispered in his ear.

'Kimo'

'No…' he muttered.

'Ssh, Kimo, wake up.' She leant closer.

'Mum…hold on…' His whole body tensed as he rolled on his other side.

'Wake up, you're dreaming.' She gently rubbed him on his shoulder wit her paw.

'NOOO!' Kimo bolted straight up panting heavily. His eyes slowly focused as he realised he wasn't dreaming anymore. He noticed that Malaika was next to him with a stunned expression on her face.

'Sorry, bad dream.' he said when he finally calmed down.

'Yeah, I saw you and I wanted to wake you up but I didn't have the time.' She sat at his side, close to him so they wouldn't have to speak loud.

'Thanks. But why were up this late?'

'I couldn't sleep so I was just watching the rain.' A few moments passed in silence before she spoke again. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'About what?' Kimo gave her a questioning look.

'About the dream. About anything. I'm a good listener.'

'Not really. I'm fine.'

'Sure? I didn't see it like that yesterday...'

'I'm fine!' Kimo put a little more force into his sentence than what he aimed for. 'Sorry, it's just…'

'It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. Maybe later.' Malaika made a reassuring smile when she saw Kimo brighten up a little.

'Thanks.'

'Now go back to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow.'

'Oh, now that you said it, what is the king like?'

'You shouldn't worry, he's quite friendly. Don't be nervous about meeting him. After all, he just probably wants to thank you for saving Ahi.'

'Well, if he's half as friendly as the pride, everything should go fine.' Kimo let out a huge yawn. 'You're right, I should sleep. Good night Malaika.'

'Good night Kimo.' Malaika stood up and made her way to her usual sleeping spot not far from Kimo's. She laid down and watched the brown lion doze off before she closed her eyes too.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The sunrise found Kimo still sleeping inside the cave while some members of the pride were already preparing for the new day. He could hear the sounds of the awakening lions and he knew perfectly what it meant – it was time to get up.

'Morning, sleepy head! Rise and shine!'

Kimo opened his eyes, slowly adjusting his view to accommodate himself to the bright light coming from outside of the cave. He wasn't surprised to find a cheerful and energetic Malaika looking down on him.

'Ahh, do I have to? I'm so comfortable here…'

'Now, now, don't make me wake you! You know you have to meet king Jadi today.'

'Oh, alright, just five more minutes…' Kimo yawned and closed his eyes. In the next moment he felt a long, cold, wet lick across his cheek. He jumped up in an instant, his sleepy look gone replaced by a surprised one. Malaika just sat there giggling at the sight.

'What…Why…How…' Kimo could only mumble a few words, he was utterly bewildered.

'You know that always works on Ahi. And now I see it works on you too. You know it's such a hard job to wake you lazy males.'

Kimo shot her a playfully angry glance. 'Awww, why I oughta…'

'…meet the king.'

With that Malaika strolled out of the cave. Kimo sat there for a moment and ran a paw across his cheek. He could still feel the sensation caused by the lick of the young lioness's tongue. So familiar to the ones he received from his mother yet so different. Just thinking of it caused strange feelings inside his mind that he couldn't exactly place anywhere yet. Soon he stood up and followed her outside.

After a drink at the river Kimo and Malaika made their way back to the hill where the pride's cave was. But this time they headed for a small, separate cave. As they entered they spotted two lions. One was definitely well built, he hadlight yellowishfur and a huge crimson mane. The other was almost the exact copy of this lion, except that he was slightly smaller then him, and by look somewhat older then Kimo. As soon as they spotted the approaching pair the bigger lion turned to them.

'Good morning Malaika!' His voice was strong yet gentle.

'Good morning your majesty.' She turned to the other lion. 'Morning Kiruu.'

Kiruu didn't answer her he just kept staring at Kimo.

'Well, I see you brought someone with you as I asked. You must be Kimo, right?'

'Yes, your majesty.' Kimo made a bow before the royal lion.

'Please, no formalities, it is really unnecessary. I owe you the life of a member of my pride. And I wish to repay you. Is there anything I could do?'

'No, thank you.'

'Well, I'm sure there is something you can think of.'

Kimo shook his head.

'Well then…' The king suddenly stopped in his talk, and looked at Kimo in a strange way that made him feel embarrassed.

'Your majesty?' Kimo asked shyly.

'You look so familiar. Did we ever meet before?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Oh well, I must be mistaking you with someone. Anyway, Malaika, would you leave us alone, I would like to talk with Kimo for some time. I owe him an explanation too.'

'Of course.' She turned around to leave. 'Bye Kimo, see you later.' She left the three of them in the cave.

'Come Kimo, let me introduce you my son.' Upon hearing his father refer to him Kiruu stepped forward. 'And then we shall talk about … Sharin.'

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Later in the day Jadi and Kimo were having a walk in the plains.

'And you banished her?'

'Yes Kimo. On that day she swore revenge on us. And I see she hasn't forgotten nor has she forgiven.'

'And I won't forgive her either.'

'Why do you say that?' The king looked at Kimo with a puzzled expression, his voice clearly showing his curiosity.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

'If you say so… Tell me Kimo, where is your pride?'

'I'm a rouge. I don't have a pride.'

'Well then, I insist that you stay here and live with us. You can't just wander around in the world, what good would come of that?'

'It suited me and my mother just fine.'

'And where is your mother?'

The look alone on Kimo's face was more than enough to answer Jadi. He tried to hold back his tears while he gathered his strength to speak. 'She killed her.'

'Who? You mean… Sharin? Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I can't believe she did that.'

'She did.' Kimo turned around and ran away, leaving the shocked lion behind almost bumping into the approaching Kiruu in the process. He turned to Jadi and raised an eyebrow.

'What was that about, father?'

'Come, I'll tell you. I offered him to stay with us.'

'What? You would welcome a stranger into the pride?'

'Yes. Terrible things have happened to him. And he saved Ahi. He deserves better than living alone. And somehow, I had the feeling all day that I know him. As if we have already met before. It's such a strangefeeling but I believewe can trust him.'

'Whatever you say father. By the way, I just wanted to tell you that the hunt is over. The lionesses have returned with the catch. Are you coming?'

'In a minute.'

Kiruu turned around and left, and was soon followed by Jadi. However, the king stopped for a moment.

'Who are you Kimo?' he mumbled to himself.

As he said these words his blue eyes scanned the horizon looking in the direction where Kimo ran, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Follow the movements of my hand. You're getting sleepy, my voice is the only thing you hear. All you want to do is leave a review. Okay, seriously, please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
